


Let us adore you

by orphan_account



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst with a Happy Ending, Dad!Cor, Explicit Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Multi, OT4, Pining, Polyamory, Slow Burn, kink later in story, no roadtrip, so fucking slow burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:07:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27542065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Prompto was just a normal 19-year-old working at his local coffee shop. That was until he got wrapped up with three other men, which got him into some royal shit (Do you see the joke I'm making).Basically, Prompto gets three boys to fall for him and then fight over him and he doesn't know what to do.I got the idea from "There's Too Much Love" from countingpaperstars a very cute flower shop fic
Relationships: Gladiolus Amicitia/Ignis Scientia, Gladiolus Amicitia/Noctis Lucis Caelum, Gladiolus Amicitia/Prompto Argentum, Gladiolus Amicitia/Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum/Ignis Scientia, Noctis Lucis Caelum/Ignis Scientia, Prompto Argentum/Ignis Scientia, Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum
Comments: 5
Kudos: 44





	1. The three simps and a flustered Chocoboo

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, welcome to Let us Adore you, a fic to help my addiction to these four. It's full of love and hate and will be a very long slow burn so buckle up. I plan on posting every Friday for me but that could always change so here's to hoping I can keep up. This fix will start as the three simps over Prompto but Gladio gets him first and the other two will be jealous of every. Also, Cor being a dad to Prompto and keeping the peace. With some Meme Lord Regis. so enjoy.

The day had been slow at the coffee shop and Prompto was bored out of his mind. Sitting on a stool behind the counter he teetered back and forth trying to level up in KingsKnight. After failing this attempt he plops the phone back into his pocket and stares at the glass door waiting for the bell to ring. And like that the door swings open, prompting his customer service to smile and look up at the customer. 

“Welcome to the Wiz stop, what can I get for you today?” The blonde's face was bright and his eyes shined until he met with the man in front of him.

There stood a raven-haired boy with piercing crystal eyes staring back at him. Prompto could smell the anxiety rolling off of him.

“Ah ya sorry, I’m trying to hide so um. Just get me your favorite.” He says, the sunshine boy smiles with a nod and puts the order in the machine. 

“That will be $7.50, can I get a name for the order.” he tried his hardest to not blush as he looked at the taller man. 

“Ya put it as Noct. Keep the change.” Noct said sliding over 10 Gil, he nodded and turned on his heels to go and make the drink for the other. 

Once it was done he placed the strawberry frappuccino in front of the dark aura man. Noct smiled and took it pressing his lips firmly on the straw and taking a sip. Prompto could see his eyes light up as the sweet coffee left syrup on his lips. 

“This shit is really good damn. Thanks, cutie.” Noct said winking and then moving to leave the shop. Prompto stood there staring at the place where the handsome man was, ‘had he just called him cute’. Prompto shook his head before picking up a napkin that was left there. There written neatly was a note

Couldn't stop staring at you sunflower text me sometime  
(XXX)-XXX-XXXX  
~Noct

Prompto couldn't hold back a smile as he clung the paper to his chest as a giggle escaped his mouth. He turned back to Aranea who shook her head at the blonde. But he ignored her disapproval and shoved the note into his pocket.  
______________________________________________________________________________

His shift had ended and he had made the walk home. Sluggishly turning the key to his small studio apartment he stumbled in, eyes heavy with sleep as he stripped flinging clothes all over his small apartment. Once he was left with just pants in hand he had remembered the note, carefully pulling it out then discarding the pants he flops into bed. The note in one hand his phone in the other he typed in the number. He pondered over actually texting the dark brute but in a state of having awakeness, he hit send to a short message. 

11:32 pm

Prompto: Hi its Prompto from the coffee shop, this is Noct right?

Prompto let the message sit in delivery before plopping his phone down and letting sleep cover him in her warm embrace. 

11:45 pm

Noct: Hey Sunflower, glad you texted  
Noct: how was the rest of work

12:00  
Noct: I guess you're asleep you had a long day text me in the morning cutie <3

______________________________________________________________________

The sun had just begun to rise as Prompto woke up. He always was up with the sun, so once he was awake he was awake. He took a deep breath in as he stretched his hands over his head, a yawn soon escaping his lips. He lifted his phone up seeing the new notifications. Most were likes on his Instagram as he had posted some new photos, but one caught his eye. 

A text, three to be exact from Noct. He had called Prompto cute for the second time, and he asked how work was? Wow, he was amazing, Prompto smiled replaying quickly. 

6:31  
Prompto: Sry I fell asleep as soon as I got home. :(

Noct: No problem I haven't fallen asleep yet I really should get to do that, but I hope you have a good day, and hopefully I can talk to you later. 

Prompto: totally

Prompto smiled into his phone, the exchange was short but sweet. He soon lept from the bed getting up to get dressed for his run and then his next shift. 

He had gotten about a mile into his run when he felt his phone vibrate. He stopped to pick it up and look at the message. It had been from Noct a cute photo of a cat holding a sign that said “Hi.”

Prompto shook his head at the stupid photo and was about to go and respond before he felt his balance failing him and he hit the pavement. With a grunt, he felt a large weight on him. 

“Holy shit man I’m so fucking sorry.” a gruff voice exclaimed as he felt the weight leave his back. Prompto helped himself up before turning around to face the culprit. There in front of him stood a taller man who was 100% mussel. His hair was tied in a messy bun and all we wore was a loose tank top and gym shorts. 

“I was just on my morning run and I totally zoned and didn't notice you really are you okay?” The man asked as he put his large hand on Prompto’s shoulder. Prompto felt like his shoulder could break from the pure strength of the man's hand, but the touch was gentle and soothing. 

“Ya, I’m ok, no cuts or bruises so I think I’m ok,” Prompto says with a soft giggle then following suit. The larger man laughed along with him, though he was hardery than Proms.

“Good wouldn't want to be the reason that pretty face got messed up. I’m Gladio by the way.” Gladio states as he retracts his hand and goes to turn off his music. Prompto smiled at the name, it fit the man perfectly. 

“I’m Prompto. I actually was on a run myself.” He says as he meets eyes with Gladio.

“Want to finish the run together?” Gladio asked sheepishly looking down at the ground. Prompto nodes and soon they are off, keeping at a relatively good pace with idle conversation.  
______________________________________________________________________________

They soon reached Prompto’s place of establishment, and he turned to Gladio with a few beads of sweat dripping down his face. He was hot, yes but he would still look presentable for work and he should smell fine. 

“This is my stop. I have work in twenty.” He states as he gives a small wave and enters the shop. Gladio stood outside the door for a few beats staring at Prompto before taking back off on his run. A small blush crept onto Prompto's freckled cheeks as he walked to the back to get his apron. 

“So you got another boy drooling over you huh?” Aranea asked sarcasm flooding out of her words. Prompto rolled his eyes shoving past her and up to the front to get ready for work.  
______________________________________________________________________________

The sun was starting to set when Prompto's shift ended. After the long day, it was perfect to go out and get some photos. He quickly swung back to his apartment to change and grab his camera. The park was a perfect place to grab some shots so that is what he would do with his evening. 

Once he reached the entrance he caught a glimpse of two dogs running in the flowers. A black and white one nipping at each other. It caused a giggle to leave the cameraman's lips, he went to lift his camera when they started to run. He needed this shot, the two pups were perfect for what he wanted to capture tonight. So with a camera in tow, he took off after them. They were fast but he was able to keep up hoping they would slow eventually. After what seemed forever the two pups stopped right next to someone, but Prompto couldn't stop his pace fast enough and soon he felt the collide. 

“Oh-me-gee, I’m so sorry. I was trying to get a photo of those pups and then they ran and I chased them. Which now that I think about it, they probably kept running cuz I chased them and then they stopped and I was unable to slow down before I-” Prompto sputtered out before being cut off. 

“It's quite alright, I am sorry about the pups. They enjoy a good chase and seem to have a lure on people. I’m Ignis Scientia, and you are?” The tall man asked, he readjusted his glasses and the two men stepped away from each other. He was tall and slender and in a way intimidating with how elegantly he spoke. Prompto rubbed the back of his neck as he looked at the ground before meeting the gaze of the dirty blonde beauty. 

“Prompto, Prompto Argentum. It's nice to meet you.” he squeaked out as he shook Ignis’s hand. The name Ignis swirled through his head, he knew he had heard it before but he couldn't quite place it. He shrugged it off not worrying about it. 

“You’re a photographer?” Ignis inquired as he retracted his hand and pointed at the camera. Prompto nodded enthusiastically as he fidgeted with the camera. 

“Well not professionally, at least not yet. Right now I’m a barista at the Wiz Stop,” he stated again a little ashamed as he is unable to fully achieve his dream. 

“Well you said you needed to get some shots today would you mind if I was your model?” Ignis asked, the sun was on the horizon and the sky dripped in orange and yellow like honey. Prompto nodded not trusting his words. A laugh slipped out of Ignis as he took Prom's hand to the center of the park. 

In the center was a large weeping willow, as Ignis brushed aside the leaves as he walked to the base of the tree. Their hands finally broke apart as Prompto went to turn on his camera, that's when it hit him he had been holding Ignis’s hand the entire time. A small blush crept over his cheeks as he fumbled with the settings. 

“Ok for the first one, sit down with your back on the trunk and have one leg bent with your arm resting on it,” Prompto commanded trying to get the perfect pose to show off Ignis. The taller man did as he was told and the blonde went to line up the shot. Ignis looked stunning in the light that seeped between the vines. His glasses reflected the setting sun as his features accentuated in the most perfect way. Though he could stare at the man forever he took the shot and had Ignis move. 

“Ok next one can you climb up on the tree?” He asked pointing at a limb that would be perfect. Ignis nodded and swiftly swung himself upon the branch and sat, to say Prompto was impressed with the acrobatics was an understatement. He stood under the branch that the gorgeous man sat on. 

“Ok look down at me and… I don't know how to put this. Give a sort of smolder.” The cameraman stated as he aimed the camera at his model. Ignis did as he was told and gods were this man so photogenic. He had the last rays of sunshine on him as his feet dangled off the ground. The shot was quickly taken in fear that Prompto would stare for too long. 

“Is it good?” Ignis asked as he slid off the tree. Prompto nodded as he hid his face.  
______________________________________________________________________________

They had taken a few more photos, but the sun was soon gone and Prompto had an opening shift the next day. As they exited the park Prompto turned to bid him farewell.

“Thank you for letting me take the photos, I could get you some prints tomorrow if you stop by the shop. My shift is from 6:00 to noon so stop by and I’ll give those to you.” He sputtered out as he wrung his hands. Ignis chuckled and nodded. 

“I will see you then Mr. Argentum,” he said softly, taking one of Prompto's hands and placing his lips on the back. He swiftly turned on his heels and walked away from the flustered Prompto. His face flushed red and his brain not working Prompto quickly walked home with his brain swirling.


	2. The Awkward tension of a royal crush

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompto walks into work to see all three boys he's been simping over (Respectfully) sitting together. He thought that would be the worst of the day until he realized what job these boys had.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for coming back for a new chapter I hope you all are having a good day and enjoy the chapter. I've decided I'll post when I want and I finished this during lunch and I just couldn't wait till Friday. so enjoy.

Prompto had to run with his bag hitting his side as he rushed into the shop. He swung the door open a bit of toast hanging in his mouth. Aranea sighed as she cleaned the table and moved a chair onto the floor. 

“Made it!” Prompto yelled in victory bits of toast falling from his mouth. 

“Barely now go in back and make sure everything is ready.” The other blonde barked as Prompto rushed to the back to get his apron on. He quickly checked over the storage and soon made his way to the front. 

It had been a week since he met the three boys, exchanging numbers with all three and keeping up a regular conversation. Gladio and Noct were the ones to text him most as Ignis’s job kept him busy until late into the night, but anytime he was able to text them he was happy. 

Gladio and he would share thoughts of books they had mutually read, most of them bad romance novels that were poorly written but still somewhat fun, they also shared recommendations. Gladios mostly being well-written fiction from hundreds of years ago, and Prom’s being fantasy with quick fast action and well-written characters. They also shared work out routines and Gladio had spoken of his younger sister who, from what Prompto could tell, owned quite a large bit of Gladiolus' heart. 

Noct and he talked about video games they had played, some nights opening up a call and playing multiplayer on KingsKnight. Prompto loved that he was better at the game than Noct. It seemed to make Noct almost blow a fuse a couple of times, but he would always accept his defeat and ask Prompto to “teach his ways”. There had been nights when Prom was editing his photos and Noct would facetime him after a bad nightmare and they would just sit there in comfortable silence. 

Ignis was a special case, rarely sending texts but when he did they were long and lovely, depicting his day and what he was thinking. He never gave much detail on his work, all he made clear as he worked in the citadel. He had talked about his boss, someone who had inherited his position and really sounded like a brat. When Ignis wasn't talking about his work he had been talking about new recipes he wished to try and asked to see new photo’s prompto had taken. Every time they talked, Prompto felt calmer, like someone cared about what he did. 

Prompto had to get out of his thoughts as he dusted himself off and looked up at the door as it opened. There stood Noct in all of his glory, he wore a pair of black jeans and a graphic tee. And yet he still looked hot, he still made Prompto feel flustered and warmth spread over his body. The gothic beauty strutted to the counter letting their gazes enter the lock, the eyes that beheld Noct were like pools, ones Prompto wished to swim in, get lost in. But he couldn't not now at least.  
“Hey Prom, looking good. I’ll get the usual.” he started sliding the bill over again and then walking to one of the corner tables. The two smiled at each other as Prom went to make the drink he had made Noct a few times now. Noct had become somewhat regular, only being here a few times. Once he finished the drink he did a little dance as he walked to the handsome boy. A laugh spewed out of Noct as he saw the blonde walk his way.

“So what are you doing here so early huh?” Prompto asked as he slid it over to Noct, a soft smile was pressed on his lips. 

“Meeting up with friends. We all worked together and we needed a day off.” Noct said as he leaned back in his chair. Prompto nodded wishing him fun and went back to his position, the door then flung open as a shadow emerged from the spring day. There stood Gladio wearing leather and had his hair down something Prompto had only seen once before. Then it hit him, both Noct and Gladio were in the same place. Two men who he respectfully simped in the same room were too much for him to handle. Until the door opened once more and Ignis made his way in. Prompto would have melted on the spot if he wasn't caught off guard by Gladio’s words. 

“You know my order, I’ll go sit with Noct.” His voice was smooth with a hint of grogginess from the early morning. They all know each other, the three men Prompto had been spending his free time talking to all knew each other. They were work colleagues, friends even.  
Ignis strutted over to the counter a soft smile being sent Prompto's way. 

“Good morning Prompto. I forgot that you had a shift this morning, not to say I’m not glad to see you. Honestly, today will be a long and tiring one and seeing you might lift my spirits a bit. Sorry I rambled, I will need a tall americano for my large friend and one Iced coffee for me, you know how I like it.” Ignis said winking at him before sliding his card across the counter, Prompto took it and soon slid it back. Ignis walked with grace back to the table where the other two sat. 

Prompto had a plan, he just wouldn't mention he knew the others and prays they won't either. He quickly made the drinks and walked to the group. 

“One Americano for Gladdy, and a tall Iced coffee with no sugar extra cream for Iggy.” Prompto announced before he realized he had used the nicknames he gave them. Nocts eyes widened at the terms that left the barista. 

“I’m sorry do you know these two Prom.” Noct asked, grabbing his wrist gently, Prompto was thankfully able to hide his blush over his embarrassment. All Prom could be a nod at the question as he looked away.  
“Ya prom, you know Noct and Igs?” Gladio asked, again Prompto only nodded again. 

“I wasn't aware you knew them Prompto.” Ignis said, taking a sip of his drink completely deadpan. Embarrassment filled Prompto as he slithered out of Nocts grip. The other three all stared at each other, chest buffed as if they were fighting without words. 

“You both knew, he's the cute blonde I don't shut up about. The one I play games with when I’m stuck in Council meetings.” Noct states as he meets the gaze of the two boys ignoring Prompto's presents. Though he wanted to run he was intrigued by what was happening. Noctis had called him cute again and blush finally dusted on his cheeks as he stared at the three. 

“And he's the sunshine boy I said I’ve been running within the morning.” Gladio states as he looks over and the nervous chocobo of a boy. He smiled sincerely but his eyes were full of a feeling Prompto couldn't place. 

“He’s the one who got those photos of me at the park last week.” Ignis also looked at Prompto. He didn't know what to do with himself, the three men all looked like they were fighting but over what, him? No that couldn't be it.

“Wiz I’m taking off for the day if you don't mind you know it's gonna be slow and something has come up,” Prompto yelled to the back, he heard a soft K and soon threw his apron at Araena who was now behind the counter. 

“You three come with me,” Prompto said, finally standing his ground towards them. They all nodded following him out into the crisp air of spring. After walking in silence for a few moments he finally turned to them all. 

“Alright this is awkward, I wasn't aware you all knew each other. But that shouldn't make things weird. It just means I can hang with all of you now right?” Prompto exclaimed as he beamed at the three. They all look at each other than him and nod. 

“Prompto is absolutely right. I just wish we all had more warning, or at the very least not have this happen at your place of work.” Ignis said, his voice formal as always as he looked at the group. 

“Well, what if we get lunch? I’m starving and you all can tell me about how you three are friends.” Prompto laughed out. Noctis agreed to sling an arm around Prompto's shoulder as they walked off, with Gladio and Ignis trailing close behind.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
They all had settled into a small dinner down the road that was one of Prompto's favorites. Sitting next to Noct sent his body on edge but having the other two sent him over. 

“All right, so you all know each other, that's great. I’m going to cover what I know and you can correct me when I am done. Noct you work with Gladio and Iggy, your dad is in charge of something at the Citadel. You all three work for a brat from what I have gathered from Ignis. You all are friends both in and out of work, and now we're friends.” Prompto sputtered out swiftly stumbling and stuttering on his words. 

“Specs you really called me a brat to Prom.” Noct shouts in more of a joking manner than actual pain. Prompto sat there shocked as he heard the response. 

“I’m sorry your majesty but you were being as I had but it was a brat at the time. And before you ask yes it was the time you flung the vegetables across the dining room because you wished not to eat them.” Ignis sated his voice calm and regal as always. A laugh burst from Gladio, with Prompto giggling soon after. 

And then it hit Prom, Ignis had called Noct majesty. His mind began to swirl at the realization. Noct… Noctis… Prince Noctis Lucis Caelum. Holy shit he had been texting the Prince of Lucis for almost two weeks now and didn't know. He could be thrown into jail for how he had talked with Noct. 

“Hey sunflower where's your head at?” Gladio asked, his voice calm and soft, and again his eyes met with the larger man. Gladdy… Gladio, Gladiolus Amicitia, was the sworn shield of the prince. 

“Yes, my dear are you alright?” Ignis asked his accent strong and lingering. And that left Ignis, the advisor, how he had missed it; he had been following his food blog for ages, how he had missed that it was him.

“You… and you, and you” the blonde stuttered out pointing at the three. 

“I’m so sorry your majesty, if I knew you were the prince I wouldn't have messaged you.” Prom pushed the words out trying his best to not fully shut down. 

“Noctis you didn't tell him you were the crown prince?” Ingis said sternly facing the royal figure. 

“Well, I don't think either of you told him you were my retainers. Plus he treated me as a person, not royalty.” Noctis states defending his actions. The other two sigh and nod. He was right, they found someone who treated them as themselves and not their title they didn't want to lose that.  
“I’m afraid to say we all dropped the ball on that. I hope you can forgive us Prompto.” The long man apologized, extending his hand to caresses Prompto. 

“You all shouldn't feel sorry, I should. I didn't know and I must have offended you. I truly am sorry man. I mean your highness and… lords?” He said unaware of how to refer to the two retainers. 

“Prom, you haven't offended anyone. We all enjoy being your friend, please just continue to refer to us by name as you were.” Gladio said being the next to break the silence that only Ignis had broken so far. 

“Ya man.” Noct joins in brushing a piece of Prompto’s hair behind his ear. “You treat me like a normal teen. I just want to be friends like we were.” He responded, squeezing an arm around his shoulder. 

“Alright, ya I enjoy being your guy's friends.” Prompto states and the three sing in agreement. With that their food is brought to them and they all fall into a comfortable silence. Maybe this would all be ok, maybe Prompto wouldn't be alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading. all I can say is Prom, not the brightest when it comes to these three.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, chapter one is done hope you liked it. One day I want to get art for the photoshoot Iggy had but ya. I'm sorry if this chapter is a bit bland I promise the second chapter already has tea and its good this one just had to be a bit bland to start the story.


End file.
